Metal Hunting
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Metaru_Kari.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 49 |last = Seis Tavanel's Assault |next = Protect the Future! }} is the forty-ninth episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on March 16, 2013. Plot After extracting the power of the Haos Gate, "Zakuro" continues his assault on the other Monoliths. "Zakuro's" next target is the Subterra Gate which is being protected by the Shadow Sanjushi. The three ninjas shot their Guardian Bakugan all at the same time to create their trademark Infernal Fortress formation. However, "Zakuro" brushed it aside as a futile attempt and it took only 2 Metal Cross parts on Seis Tavanel to knock out all of the three Bakugan. As "Zakuro" began to take his prize; Mister Up rushes to the Subterra Monolith to warn the Shadow Sanjushi that "Zakuro" has taken Kachia Gell's Metal Parts. He also warned them that the fate of everyone else that will lose against "Zakuro" would be the same. Just as Karashina was reacting with what he just heard, Zakuro has already began taking the Shadow Sanjushi Bakugan's Metal Parts and starting with that of Karashina's Borg Mahisas. With Metal Parts absorbed from three more Bakugan, Seis Tavanel becomes more powerful than ever. After insulting Mister Up, "Zakuro" proceeded to unleash and extract the power of the Subterra Gate. Harubaru, Tatsuma and Raichi watched from their respective Monoliths as the Subterra Monolith brewed like an erupting volcano. Harubaru feared that the Shadow Sanjushi had been defeated while Raichi concluded that "Zakuro" already extracted two Gates. The Grif Brothers raised their morale rather than to feel threatened by what they saw. As Sho gazes upon the Ventus Gate, "Zakuro's" voice floated in the air which took the two brothers by surprise. As "Zakuro" descends, he taunts and insults the Grif Brothers' commitment to protect the Ventus Gate as well as the fickleness of humans. Koh answers him with his brotherly determination and with that, the brawl for the Ventus Gate begins. The two brothers shot their Guardian Bakugan at the same time. "Zakuro" shot Seis Tavanel with two Metal Crosses and two Metal Soles. Mid-way the field; all three Bakugan collided against each other. Even if the Grif Brothers fortified their defenses, "Zakuro" just smirked and insulted the brothers further. Seis Tavanel overpowers Shield Leoness and Tri Falco, driving them to the Ventus Gate in which they opened. The brothers used their Special Technique "BakuTech Griffon Tri Shield" to further increase their defenses and attack power. Seis Tavanel rolls off and begins to penetrate the shield aura of Tri Falco. "Zakuro" insults the brothers by calling their technique as futile show-off all while Seis Tavanel breaks Tri Falco's shield aura. With that, Tri Falco was knocked out. Koh commanded "BakuTech Shield Fang" to which Shield Leoness grabbed Seis Tavanel with its fangs. However, Seis Tavanel was unrelenting and Koh grits his teeth as Shield Leoness was trashed aside. Harubaru and Tatsuma rushes to the edge of the Pyrus Monolith to watch the fall of the Ventus Monolith and the unleashing of the Ventus Gate like a violent tornado. Back in the Ventus Monolith, the Grif Brothers were knocked aside while their Guardian Bakugan lost their Metal Parts. Behind the turbulent winds of the unleashed Ventus Gate, "Zakuro" announces that he had already captured three Gates. Featured Brawls Shadow Sanjushi vs "Zakuro" Karashina, Tohga and Jinza shot Borg Mahisas, Acro Gezard and Well Galow simultaneously Borg Mahisas, Acro Gezard and Well Galow stood in the Gate Card in their Infernal Fortress formation "Zakuro" shoots Seis Tavanel with Two Metal Crosses installed Seis Tavanel inflicts Critical K.O. on Borg Mahisas, Acro Gezard and Well Galow Winner: "Zakuro" Koh Grif and Sho Grif vs "Zakuro" Koh and Sho shot Shield Leoness and Tri Falco simultaneously "Zakuro" shoots Seis Tavanel with Two Metal Crosses and Two Metal Soles installed Shield Leoness and Tri Falco collided with Seis Tavanel Seis Tavanel pushes Shield Leoness and Tri Falco into the Gate Koh and Sho uses the Special Technique "BakuTech Griffon Tri Shield" Seis Tavanel inflicts Critical K.O. on Tri Falco Koh uses the Special Technique "BakuTech Shield Fang" Seis Tavanel inflicts Critical K.O. on Shield Leoness Winner: "Zakuro" Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * "Zakuro" * Karashina * Tohga * Jinza * Mister Up * Sho Grif * Koh Grif BakuTech Seen *Darkus Seis Tavanel *Darkus Borg Mahisas *Subterra Acro Gezard *Haos Well Galow *Haos Shield Leoness *Ventus Tri Falco Trivia Even though the title of the episode and "Zakuro's" objective is to "Hunt for Metal Parts," for some reason, he didn't spared Jinza's Rubber Cross Parts. In actuality, "Zakuro's" objective is to hunt down BakuTech Convert System Parts to power-up Seis Tavanel. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes